


hey, that sounds like my luck

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Long Distance Boyfriends, M/M, Skype Sex, ayyye skype sex is the jam, liam is kinda oblivious in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really doesn't know how he landed Harry or how he made Harry fall in love with him but he is so glad he met Harry at that party four years ago. To think he didn't know him four years ago and now he wants to marry him makes him feel gooey and happy inside. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Harry and Louis are long distance boyfriends and this is a long-ass semi smutty snippet of their love</p><p>Title from:- Underdog by Imagine Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, that sounds like my luck

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyye, valentine's day! What a great day to post a fic! Hope you all have a great day and please enjoy!

Louis has been dreading this day. The day his boyfriend has to go back to LA. It _sucks_ being in a long distance relationship. New York is really far away from LA. Louis cuddles harder into Harry's side as they slowly wake up from last night. Last night was good, even if Louis is a bit sore in his nether region.

"You okay Lou? Have a bad dream?" Harry asks from beside him, his voice gravelly and deep. Louis is gonna miss waking up to this so much.

"No, not a bad dream." Louis shakes his head, resting his head on Harry's chest. His finger tracing the ink on his skin.

"What's wrong then baby?" Harry asks, patting his fluffy hair.

"I'm gonna sound so clingy." Louis mumbles and he hears Harry chuckle slightly.

"Babe, I love you. You are allowed to sound clingy. Just say it. I'm leaving today so you better say it soon." Harry says and Louis sighs at the last sentence.

"That's it. You are leaving me. I hate it. I just want you to be around. I can't wait until we graduate so we can live together."

"Aww love, I want to stay too but if I don't, I won't graduate. We always have Skype or you can text and call me." Harry tells him, hand under his chin to make Louis look at him.

"It's not the same with you actually here. Where I can touch you and hold you and kiss you." Louis kisses his chest softly.

"Lou, look at me."

"No."

"Louis, _please_ look at me."

"I said no Harry."

"Look at me or you will get no kisses for the rest of the day." Harry threatens.

"That isn't fair." Louis whines, looking up at Harry.

His beautiful face. His big green eyes, pink _pink **pink**_ lips, dimples, perfectly straight teeth, slight golden skin and long, unruly hair. He is just so stunning and Louis still has no idea how he landed a boy like him.

"It is fair. I just want you to look at me with your pretty eyes when you talk to me." Harry smiles at him and Louis rolls his eyes at him.

"You are such a dork. Why do I love you?" Louis laughs.

"You love me because I make you healthy food and I clean you in shower. Also, I'm very good at the act of sexual love making." Harry tells him teasingly, scratching at Louis' scalp.

"You are the biggest fucking dork on the face of the earth. You just called sex _the act of sexual love making_. Weirdo." Louis laughs at him and Harry pouts, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis' mid section.

"You are so mean to me." Harry whines, his hands squeezing his sides.

"But you still love me and I still love you." Louis tells him, rolling onto of him.

"Not quite sure anymore." Harry tells him, rubbing their noses together.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Louis pouts. Harry just laughs lowly as he rolls them over so he is above Louis. Louis groans and Harry giggles.

"I think it means that I'm gonna kiss you till you can't breathe."

"Dork." Louis says quickly before cupping Harry's jaw. Harry moves his hands lower before pressing his lips against Louis'. He loves kissing Louis. Louis' gentle hands on his face and Louis' thin lips moving against his like they were made to be connected.

As soon as he slides his tongue into Louis' mouth, there is a knock at their bedroom door. He tries to pull back but Louis chases after him. His hands not letting go of his boyfriend's face.

"Guys, are you awake in there?" Louis' room mate Liam yells from behind the door. Harry stops kissing Louis, only to get a disapproving whine from Louis.

"Go away, we are busy." Louis yells back.

"Busy doing what? Trying to swallow each other's mouth?" Liam asks loudly.

"I have an idea to make him go away." Louis whispers to him and he is a little confused.

Then Louis starts _moaning_.

Really loud.

Like, Harry has never heard those sounds come out of his mouth. Even when he fucks Louis roughly. These moans are borderline pornographic and _shit_ , Harry knows he shouldn't be aroused by it but he can't help it.

"Fuck Harry, harder!" He moans, looking at Harry pleadingly. Harry just winks at him.

"Shit Louis, so fucking good." Harry groans out and Louis smiles at him. They both continue fake moaning, groaning, whining and all that until they hear a disgruntled Liam yell at them.

"You two have no shame!"

"Go away-- _fuck_ Harry!" Louis yells and they hear footsteps fade slowly.

"Best idea you've had all week." Harry smiles at him.

"I try." Louis shrugs.

"God I love you." Harry tells him, kissing him softly.

"I love you too." Louis replies, rolling them over so he is on top of him. "Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't if I had the option. Just think. A bit less that a year and then you can move up to LA with me because you said you always wanted to live in LA and you are looking for jobs there. We will have both finished school so we can live together happily and in love." Harry tells him and Louis smiles lazily at him.

"You've sorted our future out already."

"Yeah, does that scare you?"

"Babe, I've had dreams of the future and all of them involve you. I can't imagine a life without you."

"Fuck Louis, I love you so fucking much." Harry groans, kissing him again.

"I love you more sunshine. You've been hanging around me too long. My swearing has rubbed off on you." Louis giggles.

"Makes me feel badass when I swear though." Harry shrugs.

"You are still my princess though. No matter how much you swear." Louis tells him.

"Always your princess."

"C'mon, I wanna take you out today. Spend our last day together out and about."

"Do we have to?" Harry whines.

"Yep, c'mon. We can go shower together and I just might blow you." Louis winks at him, standing up out of the bed and extending his hand.

"How could I say no to that?" Harry smiles, standing up slowly, cracking his back.

"You were never difficult to persuade." Louis tease him, linking their fingers.

"Can never say no to you darling." Harry corrects him.

"Let's go scar Liam for life." Louis tells him.

"Sounds like a great idea once again my darling." Harry smiles, walking out the door, hand in hand with his boyfriend, unabashedly nude.

"It's nearly 4 and my flight is in three hours. We should get back because I need to pack." Harry says sadly as they lay side by side on the hill at the park nearest Louis' complex.

Harry has really enjoyed today. Walking through the streets and parks of New York, eating ice cream and hamburgers and just being lazy and sickly in love boyfriends. There was one particular homophobic comment that one pass-byer made but Louis quickly replied and shook it off.

Harry admires that in Louis. He admires everything about Louis anyway.

"Can you pack me up with you?" Louis asks.

"I wish I could but we need to finish school." Harry tells him, sitting up. Louis sits up and rests his head on Harry's broad shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. Your face, your voice, your body, your cooking, your smell, our shower time together, our late night naked cuddle sessions, your attempted sneaky kiss, just everything. Uh, I sound so clingy. Excuse me while I go throw up on myself." Louis makes vomiting noises and Harry laughs.

"I'm gonna miss you too darling. So so so so much. You said you are gonna miss my smell? What do I even smell like?" Harry asks, sniffing himself curiously.

"You just smell like you and I like it a lot. Just your natural smell. All musky and stuff." Louis shrugs, kissing his neck quickly.

"I like the way you smell too Lou. I love everything about you." Harry tells him and Louis giggles as Harry's breath hits his neck. "C'mon darling, I gotta go pack." Harry says again as Louis starts to kiss his neck.

"I thought my distraction mechanism would work." Louis mumbles against his skin, nipping at it softly.

"I'm sorry babe." Harry sighs.

"It's not your fault. Please stop apologising. Let's go." Louis tells him, standing up slowly. Harry stands up too and knots their fingers tightly. They walk slowly back to Louis' complex, quiet but the silence is comfortable.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" Liam asks him as he walks in the door.

"Yeah good, my man just walked me round New York. Great way to spend your last day." Harry smiles, squeezing Louis' hand appreciatively.

"I don't get a hello?" Louis asks, hand on his hip.

"Not after what you pulled this morning and also, I see you every morning. Not that big of a deal when I see you." Liam shrugs, scrolling through his phone. Louis assumes it is his Instagram because Liam has been _obsessed_ with it lately.

"I'll remember that when I make your toast tomorrow morning." Louis huffs, rolling his eyes.

"Be nice darling." Harry chastises him.

"Yes Mother." Louis replies playfully and Harry kisses his nose. Harry loves kissing Louis's nose because it is just so cute to see his reaction. Harry thinks of Louis as a ball of energy and he is his charger. Louis smiles at him and leans in to kiss him.

"When is your flight H?" Liam asks loudly, reminding the pair that he is still in the room.

"At 7, so I'm gonna go pack and head to the airport. The traffic here is awful so I wanna leave early." Harry sighs sadly, squeezing Louis' hand.

"Oh okay, have fun packing. Make sure Louis doesn't mope too much!" Liam calls at them as they walk toward their bedroom.

"I most certainly do **not** mope!" Louis yells back with a slam of the door.

"Babe, calm down. Come help me pack." Harry kisses his cheek before turning to the cupboard. Louis lets out a small whine before grabbing Harry's suitcase. He opens the zip and sits in it. Harry is going to have to pack him too.

Harry grabs his two sweaters, pair of jeans, sweatpants, boxers and t-shirts. He didn't pack too much because he spent most of his days either naked or in a pair of sweats. He doesn't need to impress Louis with what he wears because Louis doesn't mind what he does or doesn't wear.

He turns to his suitcase and he smiles. Louis is literally inside his case.

"Boo, what are you doing in my luggage?" He asks, placing his clothes on the messy bed.

"It is a law that all fit boys from LA have to pack their boyfriends with them so he doesn't miss him." Louis huffs, crossing his arms and looking up at him earnestly.

"When was that law passed?"

"Just now. Sorry Haz, but I don't make the rules." Louis shrugs and Harry laughs. He pulls Louis up by his armpits and kisses his forehead.

"You're so fucking adorable."

"'M not adorable." Louis mumbles under his breath.

"Yes you are darling." Harry smiles, capturing Louis' pouty lips in a kiss. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist as he leans into the kiss. He opens his mouth, awaiting his boyfriend's tongue but it doesn't come.

Harry pulls back and when Louis tries to kiss him again, all he gets is cotton. He splutters as Harry laughs, his LA sweat shirt in his arms now.

"Harry, why are you getting undressed? I can't have sex with you right now." Louis sighs, wiping his tongue on the back of his hand.

"We aren't gonna have sex darl. I want you to keep this." Harry says, pushing the cotton material into Louis.

"Won't you get cold?" Louis asks, holding the sweatshirt.

"Babe, I live in LA. I doubt that I'll need it anyway." Harry shrugs as Louis steps out of his suitcase so he can chuck his clothes in. He throws his sneakers and yoga pants in and he turns around. Louis is smelling his jumper.

"It smells like you. It's soft like you. It's you except it doesn't talk or move." Louis mutters into the fabric.

"That's a good thing babe. C'mon, I've got a plane to catch." Harry tells him and Louis groans into the jumper.

Harry zips his case up and slips his phone charger into the top pocket.

"Got everything?" Louis asks, the jumper folded neatly on his bed and his arms around the taller man's body.

"Think so. Everything that I can legally take." Harry says softly, wrapping Louis up in his arms. Louis hums into his chest and kisses his exposed collarbone.

"I love you." Louis mumbles.

"Hey, no good byes. Especially not now." Harry tells him, kissing Louis' fluffy hair.

"Not a good bye. Just telling you that I love you."

"I love you too Lou. Stupid amounts of love."

"You are such an idiot."

"But you love me."

"Of course I do." Louis smiles at him and he can see Harry's eyes light up. He presses their lips together, him on his tip toes because Harry is stupidly tall. Harry's hands tighten on his waist as he moves their lips together.

After being together for nearly three years, they fall into the easiest rhythm because they just fit together. Like puzzle pieces, Harry always tell him.

"C'mon boys, be better go now so we can beat the traffic." Liam interrupts them and Louis is seriously thinking of committing man-slaughter against Liam. He is the biggest cock block in the fucking world. He is such an ass.

He is so going to interrupt him and his girlfriend as often as he can from now on. Harry detaches his lips from Louis' and momentarily ignores Louis' pout.

"Okay, cheers Liam. Be out in a moment." Harry smiles at him and Liam walks out. "He is such a bloody cock block."

"Fucking tell me about it. I'm gonna be so mean to him when he has his girlfriend 'round." Louis groans, hands still around Harry's neck.

"Boo, be nice please." Harry tells him off with a light slap of his right bum cheek.

"Maybe you might have to spank me some more to tell me otherwise." Louis suggests.

"Now is not the time to get kinky nor turn me on love. We gotta go." Harry winks at him, gives his thigh a squeeze before letting go. He grabs his suitcase and slots his fingers with Louis. "C'mon let's get this over with."

The drive to the airport is always sad for Louis. He doesn't wanna let go of Harry. It _kills_ a part of him inside every time he see Harry's tall frame walk away onto the plane. He and Harry walk slotted together into the airport, fingers knitted tightly, aching for any type of touch that can have before they part.

"I'll go wait in the car." Liam says to they walk through the crowd of people.

"No, stay here. I'll need someone after Harry leaves." Louis pleads and Liam nods, knowing this is extremely tough for him to go through alone. They walk the desk so Harry can grab his ticket and they wait for time to pass.

Louis rests his head on his boyfriend's arm and sighs.

"Promise to call me as soon as you land?" He asks.

"Always. Always Boo. Gotta let you know I'm safe." Harry nods and Louis' heart hurts.

"Thank you. I love you so much." Louis chokes out, feeling the tears already.

"Don't cry babe. I'll cry too then and we'll both look like lunatics." Harry pleads, his mouth drying up as his throat clogs with emotion.

"I don't care if I look like a lunatic. Anything for you." Louis says brokenly, his head lolling into Harry's chest and his arms tightens around him. Harry lets out a shuddered breath that sounds pained as he holds Louis just as tight.

"I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. You are my world." Harry whispers and Louis lets out a sob. He can't contain himself. Harry's big hands rub his back, filling him with warmth and that only makes him cry harder.

"Flight 1528 from New York to Los Angeles in now boarding at Terminal 3A. Please start making your way over and have your passport and ticket at the ready for your designated hostess." The monotone voice of the information desk lady calls out through the speaker and Louis hugs Harry impossibly tighter as she repeats the message.

"Don't leave me." Louis begs but he knows Harry has no choice. He does this every time and it hurts more and more each time.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologises and Louis wants to fall to the floor and attach himself to Harry's ankles so he can't leave.

"I love you so fucking much Harry Styles." He tells him, tears streaming.

"I love you so much more than you could ever think of Louis Tomlinson." Harry replies, wiping the steady tears from his broken boyfriend's face. He presses their weak lips together one last time. It is all wet from their tears and shaky but Harry loves Louis' kisses at any time.

He detaches himself from Louis, giving his hand one quick squeezes before slowly making his way to the terminal. He has to ignore the wracked sobs and loud sounds of broken strangled yells leaving Louis' lips and it is murdering his heart bit by bit. He wants to run back but he knows he can't. He has to go back to L.A

Liam holds Louis' trembling body in his arms, tears staining his shirt as Harry walks further and further away. He can feel Louis struggling to get back to him but he knows he can't let Louis go, not in this vulnerable state.

"I miss him already Li." Louis sobs into the junction of his neck.

"I do too Lou but you'll be alright. We'll be alright." Liam assures him, kissing his head softly and squeezes his shoulder warmly.

"Li, I think he's the one. I want to marry him one day." Louis tells him and Liam nods. He knows Louis feels this way. He's known Louis since 4th Grade and he's never seen him so happy and worked up over another person.

He sees the way they look at each other, with nothing but adoration and love in their eyes. He knows that his best mate and his boyfriend are so in love that it is almost sickening but so fucking cute because it is them. They are _HarryandLouis_ , no space in between.

"I hope you two get married and lots of children and they have lots of children and you two stay in love for your whole life." Liam nods and he can feel Louis smile against him.

"You really think that?"

"Of course. You two are both so arse over hair in love with each other that it is hard to maintain a relationship because yours is practically perfect." Liam admits.

"I'm sorry Li-Li."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just slightly jealous that you found your perfect partner at such a young age." Liam shrugs and Louis nuzzles into his neck.

"I'll always love you Liam. No matter what."

"I'll always love you too Lou."

"Can you take me home now? I just wanna sleep." Louis asks and Liam nods. Louis waves good bye to Harry's plane which is just taking off as they walk. He just hopes that Louis holds up.

**~**

They arrive back at the flat when Harry sends Louis a picture and Louis nearly has a mental break down. Harry looks so gorgeous, Louis says to himself. His long hair back in a beanie, low shirt to show off his collarbones and the mark Louis knows he left last night.

His face looks beautiful as ever. Bright eyes, rosy cheeks, full lips, white teeth and his deep dimples. The caption says _the guy next to me smell like burritos, not nice but i'll still smile bc i love you xxxx_ and Louis feels his heart explode with happiness and want and just everything because that is Harry.

"Look at him Liam! He so fucking pretty." Louis says, shoving his phone excitedly in Liam's face. Liam looks at the picture and smiles.

"Looks amazing. How much longer on his flight?"

"About another few hours. Depends. We'll know when he rings. I miss him." Louis sighs, resting his head on Liam's lap as he stares at the ceiling. He tells him that he'll be fine that he's here for him. He'll do anything to make Louis' happy.

**~**

"Lou! Lou! _Louis!_ " A voice yells, getting progressively louder.

"What the fuck do you want? I'm tired and lonely and just want my boyfriend!" Louis scream to no-one in particular, his eyes still shut tight.

"Your boyfriend wants to FaceTime you fuckface!" Liam yells at him and Louis' eyes snap open.

"What?" He asks, looking around the room widely for his phone. Liam snorts a laugh and shoves the phone into Louis' hands. Louis looks at his phone to see Harry's semi pixelated face but he is there. Happy face and all.

"Hello baby." Harry says to him and Louis smiles uncontrollably.

"Oh _God_ , hi. I probably look like shit. Sorry." He babbles, attempting to flatten his messy hair hastily.

"You look stunning as always pumpkin." Harry tells him.

"I still don't understand how you can flight for nearly five hours and still look good. Like, that is not fair!" Louis rants and Harry giggles from the other side.

"I'm sure I don't look the best but thanks. The guy next to me smelt awful and he kept smiling at me. His teeth were yellow and black Lou! Not mention his ugly breath."

"Aww, poor baby. What do you even do for four and three quarter hours on a plane? Y'know, beside smelling older men next to you." Louis winks and Harry scoffs.

"I don't smell any old men but except for you Louis. Only you because you actually smell nice. Usually I just listen to music, watch a movie or write some song lyrics."

"What do you write songs about? I always ask you this and you never answer." Louis pouts and Harry rolls his eyes fondly at him.

"Just things that I love. I don't talk about it often because it's not really a big part of us. It is usually just my thing so I try not to get you involved."

"What exactly do you love? Cats? Cooking? Indie music? Hipsters? I don't think those would make lots of money hun."

"You, you idiot. I love _you_. I wrote songs about _you_." Harry corrects him.

"Me? Why me? What even is there to write about me?"

"Everything. I actually wrote a song with Ed about you. Y'know, the guy I was telling you about. The older ginger dude?" Louis nods and Harry continues, "Ed and I got a bit drunk and we wrote a few songs together and when we woke up, I realised the song I wrote was about you."

"Oh God, my drunk boyfriend writing songs about me with one of his best friends. What is the song about? My bum?"

"You wish darling. It's called Little Things and it about practically everything about you. Like how you squeeze into your skinny jeans, the little freckles on your cheeks, the way your hand fits in mine and all that. It's kinda cheesy and weird." Harry's cheeks flush and Louis fights the feeling to aww out loud.

"Aw baby, that is so cute. It's not weird at all."

"Really? I wrote a song about _you_." Harry places emphasis on the end and Louis just shrugs.

"I know and it's adorable. I'd love to hear you sing it to me one day. Are you sure there is no reference to my bum? None at all?" Louis pouts and Harry's mood immediately lightens at his boyfriend's cheery insistence.

"I mentioned the dimples in your back but that is about as low as I got."

"Wow, just wow."

"Good wow or bad wow?"

"Great wow. Amazing wow!" Louis clarifies and Harry smiles.

"Thanks Boo, I saw how distraught you were at the airport. It's nice to see you smile."

"I hate it when you see me cry. I feel so weak and exposed and you know I hate that." Louis mumbles.

"I know baby but it's okay to cry. Crying is good for you." Harry tells him.

"I love you." Louis smiles.

"I love you too." Harry replies.

**~**

They talk for ages until it is midnight in New York and they are both yawning.

"I should let you get some sleep babe." Louis smiles droopily, his eye lids heavily and his voice scratchy from so much talking.

"Nah, I'd rather listen to you talk for hours." Harry replies.

"Now you are just talking shit. C'mon go to bed, I'll text you in the morning." Louis chuckles, his finger hovering over the end call button.

"But Lou, I don't wanna go. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Haz but you need to sleep. Good night pumpkin, I love you so much."

"I love you a hell of a lot too Louis. Sweet dreams."

"I'll dream of you." Louis blows a kiss to the screen and Harry blows one back.

They stare at each other for a moment before Louis ends the call, not wanting Harry to be the one to end it. He puts his phone on his bedside table and lies back. He really doesn't know how he landed Harry or how he made Harry fall in love with him but he is so glad he met Harry at that party four years ago. To think he didn't even _know_ him four years ago and now he wants to marry him makes him feel gooey and happy inside.

"You two are really something aren't you?" Liam hums from the door. He looks up to see Liam's smug face looking back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You two are so in love. You are just so for each other. If you don't marry him, I will be bitterly disappointed in you."

"I'm scared that it is too early to be thinking about marriage. We've only been together three years. What if he doesn't want to marry me?" Louis bites his lip and Liam rolls his eyes. Liam sits next to him on the bed and places a hand on his leg.

"Harry is so fucking in love you with you Lou that you could _shit_ on his _face_ and he'd praise the living day light out of you. Of course he'll want to marry you. In my opinion, it's never too early to be thinking about marriage."

"Woah, really? Are you sure?"

"I heard you two talking about moving in together the other day. No-one moves in with someone they don't love to absolute pieces. Just think, you've both got less than a half year of school left and then you can live happily together in LA." Liam assures him and Louis can't help the smile that shifts onto his face.

"Thanks Liam. It means a lot. Thanks for putting up with me for so long."

"Not a problem Lou, I expect an invite to the wedding and the best man role."

"Of course. You're the best Li." Louis gives him a hug and Liam squeezes him back.

"I know. I'll let you go back to bed. Good night, see you in the morning." Liam replies, ruffling his hair and leaving the bed.

"Good night loser." Louis replies before laying back on his pillow. He closes his eyes softly and dreams of the perfect future with his perfect boyfriend.

*****

Louis promised himself that he wouldn't mope over Harry but he can't help it. It's been a month since Harry was over and he is missing him so frequently that he is questioning his sanity.

To make matters worse, his mate Zayn has noticed his pattern. Ever since Harry left his jumper, he has been careful to not let the scent leave. Only wearing it on special occasions or when he was particularly missing him. They Skyped as often as they could, occasional Skype sex when they were up for it but beside that it had been mostly texting or a lucky quick phone call because they both had lots of work to do.

Having a long distance boyfriend is tough but he will do anything for him. Timing is the only issue because Harry is three hours ahead of him and he wants Harry to be well rested for classes. He's talked to Niall, Harry's best friend and room mate in LA, a few times and Niall is always full of energy and spunk. However, even Niall has noticed the jumper situation. Louis can't help it, he just misses Harry so much.

His problem hits an all time high when one morning he wakes up and he can't find it. He is stressing out. It's not were he usually puts it, it's not in the bathroom or kitchen so he is terrified of its' where about.

"Liam!" He yells at the top of his voice.

"Coming!" Liam replies, running into Louis' room breathlessly exclaiming, "What's up?"

"Where is Harry's jumper?" He asks nervously.

"The LA one?" Liam asks and Louis nods, "I put it in the laundry."

"Why the _fuck_ would you do that?" Louis screams, his eyes wide in shock.

"Lou, you'd been wearing it for three weeks straight. It needed a wash." Liam hushes him.

"You don't understand! That was my only memory of Harry's last stay." Louis explains breathlessly, still in shock that Liam would do that.

"So? It's _just_ a _jumper_ Lou." Liam shrugs, not seeing the whole reason why Louis is so upset.

" _Just a jumper?_  Liam, that jumper means something to me. It was Harry, it smelt like him!"

"You are yelling at me because I washed your jumper that smelt like your boyfriend? That is fucking ridiculous Louis! Stop over reacting!"

"Over reacting? You aren't the one in a long distance relationship! You've really changed in the past month, I thought you were with me. Here to help me with this but obviously not. You obviously don't care about how I feel about Harry. That jumper and the smell it carried was the only physical reminder I have of Harry." Louis screams back at him, tears stinging his eyes. Liam looks at him, taken aback by Louis' broken voice.

"Louis, you know that isn't what I meant. I'm sorry--"

"No Liam, I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_ for being in a long distance relationship and dragging you into it because you have been my best friend since fucking 4th Grade and I thought you'd care. I'm _sorry_ for wanting my boyfriend and anything I can that reminds me that he loves me. I'm so _fucking sorry_ Liam." Louis yells at him, wiping some tears from his face. Liam looks speechless and scared.

"Louis, I'm sorry--" Liam starts again but Louis cuts him off once more.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses now that I know how you really feel. Get out of my room and leave me alone." Louis points to his door angrily as he sniffles.

" _Louis--_ "

"Get the fuck out before I punch your face in!" Louis yells at him and Liam scrambles out of the room, closing the door behind him. Louis crawls back into his bed, saying fuck all to his early morning drama class and sobbing his feeling out into his pillow.

It is about 3:50 when the front door opens. Louis expects to see Liam there but it is Zayn instead.

"Hey Lou, Liam told me what happened. Are you alright?" Zayn asks, sitting on the couch next to him. Louis move there at about midday because it was closer to the kitchen.

"Peachy." Louis shrugs, turning the volume down a few notches.

"Aw Lou, he feels really bad y'know." Zayn tells him.

"Yeah, he's just saying that so I don't shred all his clothing. Starting with all his fucking flannel shirts." Louis scoffs, flicking his fringe out of his face.

"Seriously Lou, he feels awful. He didn't know how special that jumper was to you. He didn't know the reason you wore that was because it smelt like Harry. He just wanted to be a good friend and wash your clothes. Please forgive him Lou, he is so distraught. He thinks he's ruined your friendship." Zayn explains and Louis nods slowly.

"Oh, I didn't realise he felt that way."

"Yeah, he told me you kicked him out before he could explain." Zayn adds and Louis nods again.

"I was just angry and emotional. Can you tell him that he can come back and that I want to apologise?" Louis asks nervously, twiddling his fingers and staring at Zayn weakly.

"He's outside the door." Zayn tells him, standing up and walking to the door. He opens it and a nervous, pale Liam is in it's wake. Louis runs over to him and latches himself onto his best friend's body.

"I'm so sorry Li." He mumbles into Liam's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Louis. I should have asked." Liam rubs his back as he apologises.

"I shouldn't have yelled." Louis adds and Liam shakes his head.

"How about this, we both fucked up. I'm sorry and I forgive you. Yeah?" Liam offers and Louis nods. He nuzzles into Liam and Liam's hand rubs steady circles into his back. A thinner pair of arms wrap around his waist and he looks to see who it is.

"I was feeling left out alright." Zayn says from behind his ear. He laughs as Liam stretches his arms to meet Zayn's body.

"Look, it's a little Louis sandwich." Liam says cheerily.

"I don't think Harry would like this very much." Zayn tells him and Louis shrugs.

"Let's see shall we?" Louis asks, pulling his phone out and taking a selfie of the three of them and sending it to Harry with the caption _**hot men sandwich**_

"Dude, Harry is gonna get so jealous. He is so protective of you." Liam laughs, untangling himself from the group.

"I know. That what makes it fun." Louis tells him, eagerly waiting for a reply. Harry really is an extremely jealous person. It's not that he doesn't trust Louis, he just like to let everyone know that Louis is his.

Louis gets a reply only five minutes later and he knows it is gonna be a long and possessive message.

"He replied!" Louis happily sing songs from his place on the couch. Zayn and Liam look at him from beside curiously.

"Ooh, what did he say? Tell me if I need to run away and hide." Liam asks. Louis chuckles as he unlocks his phone.

"It says, _I know you are trying to make me jealous and it's working. If I was there, I would mark you up and fuck you so hard that you will remember who owns you. Tell Zayn and Liam to back off and hands above the waist. I see Zayn's hands there again and I'm gonna cut them off. Skype me tonight, 6:30 your time. I'm gonna remind you who get to touch you. See you tonight babe xx"_ Louis reads, excitement and anticipation coursing through his veins.

"Jesus Christ." Zayn breaks the silence.

"Yeah, I take that my queue to leave with be at 6:30 tonight. I don't to be anywhere near you when Harry is have possessive Skype Sex with you." Liam adds with a hasty laugh.

"Well, what can say boys? He get jealous really easily and I'm his boy." Louis shrugs.

"You two are disgusting." Zayn groans.

"You're just jealous Zaynie my dear." Louis smiles at him.

"If you say so dude." Zayn replies, turning his attention back to the TV. Louis giggles as he replies.

 **To: LA Hottie BF**  
_i'm sorry H. you know you are the only one for me._

 **From: LA Hottie BF**  
save the apologises for later when you have 3 fingers up ur ass and begging for me to let you come

 **To: LA Hottie BF**  
_fuck H, you got really jealous didn't you? ur turning me on with ur jealousy_

 **From: LA Hottie BF**  
i'm not gonna hide it babe, ur mine only. dont touch urself. want u nice and hard for me

 **To: LA Hottie BF**  
_shiiiiiit_

 **From: LA Hottie BF**  
stay hard for me baby. gotta go to dinner with cara. love you xxx

 **To: LA Hottie BF**  
_don't let her flirt with you or i'll touch myself. love you too xxxxxx_

 **From: LA Hottie BF**  
you touch yourself and i wont let you get off

 **To: LA Hottie BF**  
_okay no touching. have fun at your dinner._

Louis locks his phone and he sees Liam looking at him over his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ Lou, you two are _filthy_." Liam gasps, shaking his head.

"Don't read my texts if you can't handle the heat." Louis quips.

"I didn't think things would be so sexual." Liam defends himself and they hear Zayn laugh from the other side.

"Really? This is Louis we are talking about here."

"See, Zayn knows what's up." Louis says, poking his tongue out at Liam.

"I've actually gotta go. I promised Perrie that I would go out for dinner as it is our date night." Zayn smiles at him, standing up slowly and flattening his jeans.

"Alright, see ya bro. Have fun with Pez." Louis wishes him as does Liam. He watches Zayn leave the room and he turns to Liam. "What are you gonna be doing this fine evening? It's currently 4:15ish and I'm going to be having Skype Sex in about two hours."

"Going to be as far away from your loud mouth as possible!" Liam tells him with a light shove of his shoulder.

"Harry never complains so your opinion is irrelevant to me." Louis shoves him back.

"Of course it is." Liam scoffs as he stares back at the TV. Louis flashes him a smile before scrolling through his Instagram, eagerly waiting for 6:30 to come around.

**~**

Louis shouldn't be so eager because he is essentially getting punished but he can't help it. Possessive Harry is hot and he always gets off the hardest when Harry is all demanding and rough with him. He is only clad in his boxers, his dick twitching with excitement. He has lube, a dildo moulded to Harry's cock (best birthday gift he has ever gotten to be honest) and his red paddle.

Just incase Harry wants to punish him a bit harder. Louis has a spanking kink, so what? Harry was more than happy to indulge in it and to please his baby. Louis slides a hand over his left bum cheek, squeezing it softly, imagine his hand as Harry's.

All calloused and rough; long, spidery and wicked fingers that know how to run his body so right. He lets out a soft groan as his dry finger slides against his hole. Last time he fingered himself was about a week and a half ago when he and Harry has phone sex. That time feels distant in Louis' mind.

His laptop, which has been opened beforehand, goes off with the Skype ring and Louis clicks answer immediately. He is met by Harry's stern face, no emotion what so ever.

"Hello Harry." He purrs, his hands brushing down his chest, flicking his erect nipples on the way down.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Harry asks, watching Louis' hands run his small body.

"I'm not good. I need to be punished Harry." Louis admits, his hands rubbing his thighs.

"Why is that baby?" Harry asks and Louis watches Harry sneak his large hand down into his boxers that are just out of camera view.

"Because I made you jealous. I shouldn't have done that to you." Louis says, poking his bottom lip out.

"You're right, you shouldn't have made me jealous when I'm so far away darling. If I was there, I would bend you over my knees and slap your pretty little bum until it is nice and red." Harry tells him, his hand slowly pumping himself, no doubt working himself up to full hardness.

"I deserve that. Shouldn't have been naughty." Louis pouts further, his hand running up and down his arm. He want to put on a show for Harry, he always does.

"Go get the paddle. The red one. Wanna see you spank yourself for me." Harry instructs and Louis sheepishly grabs the paddle from beside him with a small smile on his lips.

"Already have it ready for you. Want to be a good boy. Wanna make it up to you."

"That isn't being good baby, that is being greedy. You are so greedy for a spanking aren't you darling?" Harry spits at him, his eyes blown in lust as he watches Louis cower at his words. He loves having this effect on him, making him feel small and he knows Louis loves it too.

"No, don't wanna be greedy. Wanna be a good boy for you." Louis shakes his head fast but Harry laughs.

"Show me how good you then. Take your pants off and get on all fours, arse facing me." Harry demands and Louis scrambles to comply. He sheds himself of his underwear and crawls into position.

"This good Harry?" Louis asks, tilting the camera down a little.

"Perfect for a punishment. Gonna look so good all red and marked up. Show me your pretty little hole darling. Wanna see it before I ruin it." Harry adds to his remark and Louis spread his ass with both hands, face smooshed into the pillow to show Harry his pink hole. He hears Harry groan from the other side.

"So tight for you." Louis says from his position, hoping Harry heard him.

"So amazing that you could be so tight because you are a slut aren't you Louis? Always begging to be fucked." Harry replies.

"Not a slut, never a slut for anyone. Only a whore for you. Only for you Harry. _Please_." He tacks on at the end.

"Only for me. Wanna eat you out so badly baby. Love it when I eat you out don't you? So desperate for my tongue." Harry groans and Louis moans in approval.

Harry eating him out is probably one his most favourite things. Harry's tongue is just so good and skilled yet so evil and wicked. Licking him teasingly yet purposefully at the same time drives him insane with pleasure. He moans at the images in his head as a spike of arousal shoots through him, straight to his slowly hardening cock.

"Please." Louis mutters. His brain is getting foggy and they have barely started foreplay.

"Grab your paddle darling." Harry tells him, his hand moving fast up and down himself, his boxers at his knees. Louis moves his hands from his ass cheeks.

He moves one to his paddle and the other to hold himself up. He presses the paddle to his left bum cheek so Harry can see.

"Good boy, tap it. Wanna see your bum jiggle." Harry instructs and Louis taps himself softly, the small sounds echoing softly in his ears. Harry lefts out a soft moan at the sight and tells him to do it again.

Louis complies to Harry's forceful tone, wanting to appease Harry as much as he can.

"Harder now baby. Gonna start your real punishment now. Gonna make you take it. Want you to spank yourself the amount of times I say. If I say two, you do two. Yes baby?" Harry asks.

"Yes Harry." Louis replies, trying to not let his eagerness soak through his words.

"Two slaps for being greedy." Harry starts and Louis bring the paddle down hard, once on each cheek. A loud cry erupting from his lips as the heavy sound of wood on skin reverberates the room and Harry's ears.

"Three for being a slut and letting other men touch you." Harry continues and Louis bring the paddle down three times in the same spot. Pain blooming in his system before fading away to pleasure. He bites his lip to suppress a whimper but it falls out anyway, high pitched and breathless.

"Two for letting Zayn touch your hips." Harry adds and Louis spanks himself, the want to please Harry higher than ever.

"Two for making me jealous intentionally." Harry snarls and Louis complies, keeping up with Harry's demands, ignoring the stinging of his skin. The pleasure and rush high in his system, running off just _HarryHarryHarry_.

"One for wearing no shirt while the other two touched you." Harry finished and Louis brings the paddle down at the top of his crack. His pain tolerance reaching an all time high as the thick wood hits his sensitive skin.

They do about ten more spanks, each one making his skin more hypersensitive than the last. Louis can feel the tip of his cock wet against his thigh and he wants to touch himself so bad.

"Fuck." Louis slips out, his brain blank.

"One for swearing." Harry immediately adds and Louis weakly slaps himself on his right cheek. "Harder baby. One more for displeasing me." Harry says, sounding almost irate at Louis' action.

Louis feels regret at Harry's disappointed tone and slaps himself the hardest he has tonight, the sting harsher than last time.

"Much better baby." Harry coos.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Louis chokes out, tears in the ducts of his eyes.

"Never disappointed in you darling. Something you just need to be put back in line." Harry assures him, Louis' heart feeling so much lighter.

"I love you." Louis whispers.

"I love you too baby." Harry replies, "Turn around, wanna see your face." Harry asks and Louis sits down gingerly, tilting the camera up a little so his face is in shot. He knows his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are blown and his lips are bitten but he knows Harry wont care.

"Hi." Louis says and he can see the fondness seeping through Harry's face.

"You look so gorgeous baby. So pretty. I bet you are so hard for me, took your punishment so well. Such a big boy." Harry coos to him and Louis feels his chest flush at the praise.

"Mmm, so hard. Want to please you and be a good boy." Louis nods, waiting for Harry's next instruction.

"Always please me baby. Can you get the lube for me baby and pour some over three of your little fingers for me?" Harry asks and Louis nods. He grabs the lube and drizzles the cool liquid over three of his fingers, coating them well.

"Push one in, all the way. Know you can take it so well babe." Harry tells him and Louis follows, eyes screwing shut as his finger enters his body with force until it is fully in.

"Oh God!" Louis' voice cracks as his eyes open, wanting to see what Harry is doing. Harry is a sight to behold. His eyes intently on him as his massive hand jerks his massive cock. The sight makes Louis salivate a little, he wants to have Harry in his mouth.

"Look so good. C'mon bounce on your finger for me. Want you to be nice and stretched for when you take my cock." Harry encourages him and Louis keens. He lifts himself onto his knees and slowly rises before dropping himself on his own finger, the drag feeling so good.

Louis finally works his way up to three fingers and he is a whimpering mess. His hair matted against his face with sweat, his ears ringing with the filthy words pouring from his boyfriend's mouth, his wrist slightly cramping and his cock impossibly hard and bobbing with every rock of his hips.

Harry is tugging at his own cock, pumping himself softly in anticipation of the main event, his fingers playing with his balls and perineum occasionally, as Louis fucks himself desperately on three fingers, wanting to be filled more.

"Harry, Harry please. Need more." Louis pleads again, hoping Harry will show some mercy on him and let him fuck himself with the dildo.

"I know baby. Grab your toy. Wanna see you ride that cock." Harry smiles at him and mumbles of thanks drip of Louis' lips. He eases his fingers out of himself and grabs the fake cock from beside him. It's an obnoxious neon shade of pink with flecks of glitter but it feels so good inside him.

"So big. Want it inside me." Louis tells them, rubbing his hand up and down as if it were real.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you are being greedy darling." Harry tuts and Louis' eyes widen in fear.

"No, not greedy. Never greedy. Just wanna please you Harry. Only want to please you." Louis babbles, his face and body pleading with Harry.

"I know baby. Such a good boy. C'mon, ride that cock for me." Harry instructs and Louis feels so thankful as he feels full once again, the hard plastic filling and stretching him so well.

He lets out a cry as he slowly drops himself inch by inch onto the dildo. Each inch more pleasureful and stimulating than the next. He feel like he is lowering himself onto Harry's actual dick.

He can feel all the veins and ridges but it is missing the warmth of a real cock buried inside him. He pushes the final inch or so inside him and he and Harry let out a joint moan together.

"Harry, Harry fuck." Louis pants, allowing himself to stretch to the girth and length of the toy.

"God baby, you look so amazing. Bet you are so full aren't you?" Harry groans.

Louis looks so obscene. The hilt of the toy poking out of his ass, his cock hard and red against his stomach, his thighs thick and tight and his little stomach ever so there. Harry wants to wreck him. Louis nods weakly at him, grinding down onto the toy, relishing the sensation.

"So full Harry. So full of your cock."

"I bet you are baby. I'm so hard darling." Harry tells him and Louis feels a sense of pride flush through him. "Listen darling, I want you to fuck yourself nice and slow for me. Put on a little show me. Show me how good you are at riding a cock."

"Yes. Thank you Harry." Louis groans as he lifts himself up off the slick dildo so just the head is inside him before dropping down, a loud cry of his boyfriend's name erupting from his swollen lips.

He knows that Harry likes it when he is loud and he'll do anything for Harry. He repeats his action, each time going a little bit faster.

"That's it baby. Bounce on that dick. You look so fucking good." Harry moans, his hand moving fast around his cock.

"Fuck Harry, holy shit. Fuck!" Louis screams as the toy hits his prostate dead on. He purposefully ignored his prostate when he was fingering himself, only because as soon as he touches it, he will get so close nearly instantaneously.

"Got your spot baby? Riding that cock so well. Keep going kitten." Harry tells him, eyes not able to leave the spectacle in front of him.

Louis looks so fucking glorious, riding the fake cock with such vigour and desperateness, his face screwed in pleasure, his muscles bulging and his cock. His poor cock that hasn't been touched once that is so red and swollen, bobbing with each drop of his hips onto the toy. Harry wants to jump through the screen and suck him down the back of his throat.

"Fuck, uh, Harry. I'm close. Fuck, please, let me come." Louis begs, sharp inhales between each statement. His coherency at a near loss, his mind fuzzy with pleasure and his throat hoarse from screaming. He hears Harry grunt from the other end. That sound means that Harry is close too.

"Not until me princess. Keep going, bounce on that dick." Harry whimpers, his fingers catching the slickness from the head of his cock. Louis lets out a high whine as he impales repetitively onto the toy.

His eyes flicker open just in time to see Harry come. Harry always look so amazing when he comes. His eyes squeeze shut and his mouth lets out a whine as his cock jerk, the come spurting out powerfully. One of Harry's hands scrunch the sheets whilst the other pulls his hair slightly. A loud moan escapes Harry's mouth that sounds like his name.

"Fuck Harry, please." Louis pleads, his body tensing as his orgasm impends. He feels himself clench on the toy.

"God baby, made me come so hard." Harry groans, ignoring Louis' plea as he runs his fingers through the white mess on his torso, teasing Louis of what he can't do.

Louis nods, his hips moving erratically, curses dripping from his bitten lips. Harry watched Louis' small body ride the toy like his life remains on it. He is just so amazed that Louis has lasted this long after all the spanking and fucking.

"Babe, please. Need to come so bad." Louis sobs, tears forming in his eyes. He feels so stimulated and worked, all he wants to do is release.

"Okay baby, do it. Come untouched for me." Harry's sharp command breaks him. Louis comes and he fucking comes everywhere, his cock twitching violently as the come spurts out of him.

His fingers clenched the bedding, his hole tight around the toy as an almighty scream leaves his body. His toes curl and his eyes slam shut as wave after wave of pleasure racks his body. He feels destroyed yet he feels so sated. He doesn't think he has had that much of a powerful orgasm in ages.

"Fuck, fuck, fu- _ck_." Louis' voice cracks as his swears die down, Harry's eyes glued to his screen.

"Holy shit babe, are you alright? Do you feel fuzzy or floaty at all?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head. They've experimented in subspace before but Louis never gone very far under, especially if Harry isn't here to take care of him afterwards.

"No, I'm good. My body doesn't agree though." Louis says with a small chuckle as he eases himself off the dildo and chucks it on the floor.

"I bet it doesn't. I'm sorry if I was too rough. You know how I get when I'm jealous and horny." Harry says sheepishly and Louis just rolls his eyes.

Harry is always like this after sex. Louis would tell him not to apologise but he knows Harry can't stop how he is and Louis wouldn't change a thing about him.

"I'm fine baby. I'm a big boy." Louis smiles at him.

"In more than one way." Harry winks back and Louis pretends to be appalled.

"We were having a moment and you just ruined it Styles! You and your bloody innuendos!"

"But you l _o_ ve me!" Harry draws out the o in love and smiles cheekily as he wipes the mess of his chest with a tissue.

"Not by choice but of course I do." Louis smiles back and Harry lights up like a tree. He always does.

"You should clean the come off your chest. Don't want you to get a rash." Harry tells him, point to his stained body.

"Yes mother." Louis drones, wiping his finger through the mess and popping it in his mouth. He watches Harry's eyes widen cartoonishly and he giggles around his finger.

"I certainly hope you don't do that to your mother." Harry mutters under his breath.

"Course not, only you. Must say though, you taste much better than I do." Louis remarks and Harry chokes on air, coughing as Louis cackles, wiping his chest with the sheet because he is too lazy to get a tissue or flannel.

"You need to stop." Harry tells him, whacking his chest.

"You don't want me too." Louis counteracts.

 

"You know me so well." Harry smiles and Louis is about to answer when there is a knock on his bedroom door.

 

"Shit, that's probably Liam. I gotta go love and you need so sleep." Louis says quickly.

"Okay, bye pumpkin. Love you so much." Harry nods, blowing a kiss to him.

"Love you too princess. Have fun!" Louis blows a big kiss back before ending the call and telling Liam he can come in. He pulls the sheet up to his waist as Liam walks in.

"Jesus Christ, it smell like strawberries and semen in here." Liam remarks, scrunching his nose.

"Well, I did just have Skype Sex with my boyfriend." Louis shrugs and Liam shrugs too.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Zayn and I are going to a new club down town on Friday this week and we were wondering if you wanna go as well." Liam says, grimacing as he catches sight of the shiny dildo on the floor.

"Yeah sure, only if you two dance with me. I don't wanna dance with other men because they always try to grab my bum." Louis sets his rule and Liam nods, he's heard this rule many times, especially when Harry isn't here.

"Yeah, it'll mostly be Zayn because Soph wants to come with." Liam tells him and Louis smiles, Liam is so smitten with her.

"Of course, Zayn is a much better dancer anyway." Louis chucks his paddle down next to the toy idly, telling himself mentally to pick it up tomorrow morning.

"If you say s-- _what the hell_ is that? Is that a _spanking_ paddle?" Liam asks, eyes bulging at the item. Louis just winks in response. "You two are so fucking kinky. Jesus, you two are probably into lingerie or something with the way this is going."

"Did you find my knickers in the wash?" Louis asks teasingly and Liam's reaction is priceless.

"I'm just gonna go before I find out more than I ever wanted to know." Liam stutters, his face turning red.

"Okay, see you in the morning Li." Louis says gleefully.

"Good night Lou." Liam replies, hand running through his hair as he leaves the room.

**~**

Friday comes round and Louis is buzzing. He's pretty sure he aced his Drama performance and he wants to celebrate. He wants to Skype Harry but he settled for just a text because Harry was busy.

"Lou, Soph's here. We are heading out in a minute." Liam yells through his door.

"Okay, I'll be out soon!" Louis yells back, checking himself out in the mirror. His bum looks amazing if he says so himself. He's wearing tight black jeans, cuffed at the ankles because they were originally Harry's. His shirt is maroon, showing off his collarbones. His vans are maroon too, his hair is soft and messed into a fringe and he's wearing his glasses because his eyes have been hurting lately. He'd fuck him if he saw himself in the club. He walks out and Zayn wolf whistles at him.

"Louis, you _slut_! Look at all the cleavage!" He cat calls.

"Stop staring at my boobs Z!" Louis winks back and Zayn laughs, giving him a one armed squeeze on his shoulder.

"Let's go you slags." Liam scoffs, arm draped on his girlfriend Sophia's waist. Louis pokes his tongue out as he and Zayn walks behind him into the car.

As Louis walks into the club with a flash of his ID, he is nearly blinded by a bloody strobe light.

"Holy fuck!" He curses, shielding his eyes as Zayn cackles from beside him. "Stop laughing you dick! I could have died." He pouts and Zayn's laughter slowly drops.

"Sorry bro." Zayn smiles and Louis just shoves his hip.

"C'mon you prick, buy me a drink." Louis tells him and Zayn sighs because Louis always makes him buy him a drink.

"Soph and I are gonna go dance for a bit first." Liam tells them, Sophia's hand on his chest.

"Have fun." Louis says dryly, he couldn't care less about Liam's doings. All he wants is some alcohol and then he'll get out and shake his thing.

**~**

About a gin and tonic later plus a couple shots, he drags Zayn out onto the floor. Into the throng of people, he presses himself against Zayn and grinds his ass into him.

"Jesus Christ Lou, how drunk are you?" Zayn asks, hands pressing into the divets of his hip bones.

"Not nearly enough. Just wanted to dance and you were the closest person. Plus, we look good together. I'm hot, you're gorgeous." Louis says over the loud music.

"If someone asks for a threesome with us, I'm out." Zayn tells him.

"As am I, dude, I'm taken. Remember? I have a boyfriend. Tall, lovely hair, green eyes, penis nose, massive cock?"

"Yes, I remember. Now hush. Just dance with me." Zayn quietens him with a squeeze of his hip. Louis huff but complies anyway.

4 songs later, Zayn excuses himself to the toilet and Louis lets him go.

Louis is making his way back to the bar to order a drink when a large hand squeezes his bum. He huffs and turns around angrily.

"Excuse me, you fucking  _Neanderthal_ , I don't believe I gave you permission for you to touch my bum. I have a boyfriend and I'll get him to beat the shit out of you if you touch me ever again, you disgusting pig." Louis screams at him, leaving to turn away when the hand grabs his arm.

"Your boyfriend wont beat me up." The man says, voice low and slow.

"Why the fuck not? Feral people like you deserve it." Louis huffs, trying to move again.

"Because, I don't he'll want to beat himself up." The man says as he steps in the light and Louis nearly has contractions.

" _HARRY!_ Why the fuck are you here?" Louis shouts, latching himself onto Harry's body.

"Just paying you a visit. Had a free day today and tomorrow so I decided to come see you."

"God I fucking love you." Louis mumbles into his neck, kissing the skin there repetitively.

"I love you too Lou. Sorry I grabbed your bum. Didn't know how to get your attention." Harry apologizes, kissing his forehead.

"All good, only you can touch my bum but only if you ask first." Louis winks, slapping his arm softly.

"Of course babe. Wanna dance with me? I saw you before with Zayn and I will admit, you two make the hottest of couples." Harry smiles, leading him towards the music.

"Not true. I think we look amazing together. Zayn's hot but you, my dear, are drop dead gorgeous." He purrs.

"You flatter me darling. C'mon, want you show me how good you are with those hips." Harry tells him, fitting his boyfriend's slightly smaller frame against his.

"You know how good I am." Louis spits at him before fitting the beat of the music and letting himself go. Feeling care free and safe with his boyfriend.

*****

Louis wakes up with a comfortable solid mass wrapped in his arms. He nuzzles into Harry's hair with his nose and presses a kiss to his scalp.

"Morning princess." He mumbles. He gets a grunt in return and Harry rolls over, facing him. "C'mon babe, it's 10 in the morning."

"Too early. Shut up, let me sleep." Harry grumbles, nosing into Louis' shoulder joint.

"C'mon darl. I'd like to spend the day with your conscious body." Louis sighs.

"Fine, you're lucky that you're cute." Harry moans out, slowly creaking his eyes open.

"Morning sunshine." Louis giggles and Harry slaps him.

"Don't be an ass."

"You love me."

"Course I do. Now give me a kiss." Harry says, leaning in.

"No, you have morning breath." Louis whines, pulling back.

"So do you, now shut the hell up and kiss me Tomlinson." Harry shrugs, presses his lips against Louis. Louis smiles into the kiss as he cups Harry's cheek with one hand. "Was that so hard?" Harry scoffs as they pull back.

"No but you still have morning breath." Louis continues.

Harry rolls his eyes. "You are such a menace. Come shower with me and maybe I'll make you tea."

"Sounds good to me." Louis nods, getting out of bed and waiting as Harry moves slowly.

**~**

A few hours, lots of kissing and cuddling and some food later, the two boys are snuggled together on the couch. Louis only had one class with was at 1 and he brought Harry along, a massive distraction he was. Girls and even some guys fawned over him, he charmed his teacher and participated in the class discussion even though he barely understood it.

"I'm pretty sure Ms. McKechnie is in love with you now. I was her favourite and now I think you are." Louis tells him, resting his head on Harry's chest. Louis is only being little spoon for now because he can't see the tv over Harry's broad shoulders if he is big spoon.

"Too bad for her then." Harry shrugs.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else. A pixie boy with sea blue eyes, caramel hair, amazing fashion sense and a wonderful bum." Harry smiles and Louis can't help but let the fondness seep out of him.

"I'm not a pixie. You are such a sap." Louis scoffs but Harry knows there is no malice behind his words.

"Yeah, I wanna marry him some day though. I hope he doesn't mind my sappiness." Harry adds and Louis' mind goes into meltdown.

"You-you want to m-marry me?" He stutters nervously.

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you not feel the same?" Harry smiles at him, amusing yet scared by Louis' reaction.

"Oh my God, pinch me and say this is not real." Louis gasps, his heart thumping in his chest.

"I don't wanna hurt you nor deny the truth darl."

"Holy fuck, of course I wanna marry you too. God, you are the only one I want." Louis gasps, shifting in his seat to face Harry.

"You are the same for me." Harry smiles back and Louis kisses him, hard. All the passion and love he is feeling right now going into this kiss.

"Jesus, you really know how to shock me. Fuck sake Styles."

"Tomlinson." Harry mumbles.

"What?" Louis asks.

"Tomlinson. When we get married, I want to change my name to Tomlinson." Harry elaborates and Louis feels faint.

"You can't fucking say that to me, are you trying to murder me?" Louis gasps, clutching his chest dramatically.

"Not intentionally. Do you wanna know the real reason I came down here?" Harry asks.

"Will it kill me?"

"No. I don't think so."

Louis smiles, "Go right ahead then."

"The reason I came down, besides the fact that I miss you terribly, is that Liam called me about the sweater. He said you had a meltdown when he put it in the wash because it wouldn't smell like me anymore."

"Fuck, this is so embarrassing." Louis groans.

"So anyway, I'm here to give you another sweater and I assure you that it smell like me because I've worn it nearly every day." Harry adds.

"God, this makes me sound so clingy and desperate. Ugh, excuse me while I go sit in the corner in shame." Louis whines, making a move to get off Harry.

"Oh Lou, you need to realize that it is okay to be upset by things like this. It doesn't make you clingy or desperate, it just shows me how much you love me." Harry rub his side softly and Louis keens at the gentle contact.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely positively sure." Harry smiles and Louis rolls his eyes as he calls his boyfriend an idiot. Harry just smiles and pulls Louis impossibly closer.

****

"Harry Styles." The professor reads out and Louis cheers extremely loudly as he watches his boyfriend collect his certificate. He catches Harry's eye and winks at him, his and Harry's moms tearing up proudly as Harry stands with the rest of his class.

"I can't believe my baby's graduated!" Harry's mom, Anne, says softly, wiping her eyes.

"I felt the exact same way at Lou's! Our baby boys!" His mom Jay agrees, hugging her tightly. Louis smiles as the professor reads out the last few names. He is so thankful that Harry is apart of quite a small group compared to his.

"Ladies, gentlemen, family and friends, I present to you the graduating class of 2015!" The professor says happily and every one around him cheers so loudly.

He watches them throw their hats in the air before searching for their families. Harry comes running down the stairs and nearly football tackles his mother.

"Mom, I can't believe I did it!" He mumbles as his mother squeezes him tightly.

"Neither can I baby. All my kids have graduated! Soon I'll just be a mom who just pops round at Christmas and Thanksgiving because you'll be married and have kids and a proper job. Oh God, here come the tears again!" Harry's mom, Anne, cries out. Harry looks at her and kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you so much Mom. I promise that Lou and I will visit as often as we can." Harry tells her and she nods. He lets go of her and his sister Gemma hugs him.

"Congrats loser, you finally did it." She mumbles, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, feels good. Thanks for being here." Harry smiles.

"Always baby bro. You were here for me and I'll always be here for you." Gemma tells him, slapping his cheek playfully. Harry pouts and she just laughs. Louis takes him on the shoulder and Harry turns around.

"Lou!" He cries out, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up. Louis squeaks in surprise as Harry spins them around.

"God Harry, when did you get so strong?" Louis asks, he's never been lifted this high before.

"Been going to the gym lately." Harry shrugs as he puts his boyfriend down.

"I can tell, you caveman." Louis laughs and Harry smiles at him.

"Me love Louis." Harry says dumbly and Louis just shakes his head fondly.

"You're an idiot."

"Your idiot that just graduated college." Harry corrects.

"My idiot. Give me a kiss." Louis tells him and Harry kisses his nose softly. "On the lips smart ass." Louis shakes his head, grabbing his boyfriend by the hair and jamming their lips together.

Harry's fingers tighten on his waist as his fingers scratch at his scalp, the lips moving gently against his. Harry pokes his tongue out but Louis pulls back, knowing that he wouldn't like his Mum and Harry's family wouldn't like to witness a make-out session.

"Heeey!" Harry whines.

"Later babe." Louis promises and Harry smiles brightly. Louis' hand slips down to Harry's waist as his mum is about to speak.

"Okay boys--"

" _Louis bro!_ Haven't see you in ages!" A loud voice yells from him. Louis turns around and sees an extremely excited Niall Horan.

"Niall! How've you been dude?" Louis asks as Niall wraps an arm around him.

"Fucking amazing dude! Just graduated and living life." He cheer loudly but quiting down when he catches eye with Louis' mother. "Oh God, sorry Miss T. Didn't mean to swear."

"All good darl. What's your name?" She smiles at him.

"Niall. I am, well, was Harry's room mate. Met Louis at a party and been talking to 'im ever since he corrupted my dear Hazza." Niall says brightly as Louis groans.

"If I may interject, if anything my son corrupted Louis." Harry's mum adds.

"Mum!" Harry whines, looking at her desperately.

"Sorry H but you know it's true." Louis remarks and Harry tickles his side.

"Well anyway, I was just gonna tell you that Anne and I are going to the parent celebrations so feel free to wander but don't get lost. I'll text you when and where I want to meet you." Jay tells them and all three of them nod.

"Alright, see you later boys! Have fun and no alcohol or drugs Harold or you wont see Lou for a month!" Anne warns before walking away with Jay.

"Muuum!" Harry whines as his friend cackles with laughter.

"Don't worry Anne. I'll look after him!" Louis yells back.

"Babe, you don't need to look after me. I'm not a baby." Harry groans, slapping Louis on the arm.

"I'm older then you so therefore you are my baby."

"You are less than three months older!"

"Still older than you. C'mon, I wanna meet your friends."

"Even Nick?"

"Maybe not him. He's a bit, maybe a lot of an asshole." Louis shrugs sheepishly.

"If you say so darl. I've been meaning to ask, why are you wearing my t-shirt?" Harry asks, gesturing the LA shirt on Louis' body. He knows it's his because it is a little too big for Louis' smaller frame.

"It's comfy and I like to show people who has stolen my heart." Louis smiles, linking their fingers.

"Or is it because it smells like me?" Harry asks curiously.

Louis blushes, "Shu'up. Don't bring that up."

"Just asking. Love making you blush." Harry kisses Louis' cheek and Louis squeeze their fingers tightly together.

Louis loves him so much and he knows that Harry is the one he wants to marry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was alright for your Valentines Day! Love you lots and til next time (which might be a while since I have lots of assignments due!), byyyyyye!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com)!


End file.
